


All My Fault

by brightephemera



Series: FionneNorbertTurin [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Regret, hawke/fenris mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera
Summary: Prompt Fill for 3 Paragraphs "This is all my fault"
Series: FionneNorbertTurin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975444
Kudos: 2





	All My Fault

“This is all my fault.” Norbert Hawke crossed his bedroom in three steps and kicked the vanity’s chair over. “I shouldn’t have pushed him. I shouldn’t have assumed…anything. And now he won’t talk to me and it’s all because I lost patience and just did what I’ve been dying to do since the day we _met_.” He kicked the chair while it was down. “I can’t get him out of my head, off my fingertips. And he looked at everything I can give, in its sum forsaken total, and left. And it’s my fault.”

Varric stepped out of the chair’s line of fire and spoke reasonably. “If I might cook up a slightly different regret pie? Fenris won’t talk to you because he’s deeply fucked up and he needs some space to figure out whether that part of his soul is still too raw to touch. You know that. And you know that you’ve done the best you can. Now there’s just waiting. I know a few highly eligible young adults who would be happy to help you pound your sorrows.”

Hawke pressed his palms to his eyes and stirred. Varric pulled the abused chair out of the way. Hawke kicked aimlessly and let his hands fall, leaving only one conclusion. “How come you can do all the insightful stuff and I can’t?”


End file.
